Total Drama, Tropical Island
by Acrystai
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama: Tropical Island, where 12 brand new contestants will compete in back breaking challenges for a chance to win 750,000 as a reward for surviving for so long! Review who you like (or dislike) because the elimination order isn't exactly official. This episode, the first hatred begins. Who'll win? Find out now! On Total Drama: T
1. Episode 1, part 1

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama." said the extravagant host. "My name is Chris McLean, and this is Total Drama, Tropical Island!"

The screen fades to a tree house with fourteen cushions on the floor. Chris' voice can be heard during this scene. "Twelve contestants will be joining us this season, being in two teams of 6. If their team loses a challenge, their team will be forced to vote off one of their members. However this season, one contestant on the enemy team shall be allowed to vote."

The screen then fades to a giant water slide at the peak of a hill that leads off the island. "This," Chris explains, "is the drop of shame. Eliminated contestants will be sent down this slide to a separate island where they will be interviewed on Total Drama Tropical Aftermath. In the end, there will be one winner, who will be provided $750,000!"

The screen returns to the dock of shame where we find Chris waiting for the appearance of the contestants. The first ship arrives and we see… "Cherry!" Chris announced. A girl in a red and white striped blouse, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. "Salut Chris!" Cherry enthusiastically said. "Right… I don't speak French." Chris said as he pushed Cherry aside.

"Next, Maya!" Chris announced as a girl in a red tracksuit with a dark blonde ponytail departed from a boat. "Hello guys!" she said with lots of optimism. "You know, lots of people die alone on islands! Pretty freaky, huh?!" she said. "Yeah… Okay…" Chris said awkwardly. Maya walked over to Cherry, but Cherry took a step away from her. "Wanna hear a secret?" Maya whispered. "No. No I don't." Cherry responded, obviously disturbed by Maya's presence.

"And we have Megan!" A girl in a sleeveless blue shirt and light green shorts with white leggings and a brown ponytail calmly walked off the boat. There was an awkward silence after her arrival. She simply walked over to the other contestants.

"Ookay, quite the…. impression. Next, Ireland!" A… round girl in a red blouse and white leggings, rocking some dark brown hair, stepped off her boat. "Ohmigherd, Chris, my friend has made up her own sexuality where she's only attracted to you! And I'm meeting you! Lol!" Ireland shouted. Chris was now disturbed. "Okay… Just go stand over there…" Ireland did as she was told and began talking with the others… Excluding Megan.

Chris gulped, hoping that the next person wouldn't be another weirdo. "Next we have Ariana!" A blonde girl with a pink hat wore a white T-shirt over a long-sleeved pink shirt and had black shorts. She carefully stepped off the ship and waved at the others. "Hi guys!" she said. She walked over to the others and gave everyone a hug. "Please don't touch me..." Megan whimpered.

"Next, our final female contestant, Inhim!" A girl hopped off her boat. She had a dark purple ponytail, and wore a sleeveless gray tshirt with a pink heart on it and had orange short shorts with dark green shoes. "Welcome to the island, Inhim." Chris said. She shook hands with Chris and jogged over to the others.

**(A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read. Stay tuned to see the introduction of the male competitors. By the way, tell me who you like. Characters with more supporters could just maybe get further in the game.)**

Commercial Break


	2. Episode 1, part 2

"Our first male contestant is…." Chris began, "Riley!" A teen with dark red hair, elegantly stepped off of his boat, wearing a light green polo, a long sleeved gray shirt under it, and black jeans. He bowed to Chris and walked over to where the girls stood. He easily captured their attention using his looks. "OMG, I hope my friend's watching!" Ireland whispered. "I'm gonna meet some hotties!"

"Next, welcome Zackary!" Chris announced. A boy with spiky blonde hair and black glasses stepped off a boat, his face buried in a math book. He wore a pink dress shirt with a gray tie, black slacks, and grey dress shoes. "Hey…" Zackary quietly said, barely acknowledging the presence of the others. They didn't mind however, they had Riley to keep them company.

"Now, we have Eric!" Chris said. A tanned teen with chestnut brown hair tripped and tumbled off the boat. He slowly climbed onto the dock, his body drenched. He wore a seafoam green vest and a long sleeved white shirt with gray jeans. He started gasping as he crawled towards the others. "Are you okay?..." Zackary asked, not showing a single hint of concern in his voice. "Yeah, thanks buddy." Eric said, obviously oblivious to the lack of sympathy in Zackary's voice.

"And we have Brendan!" A pale boy with brown spiky hair was carrying an umbrella and hopped off the boat. He wore a light yellow visor, a purple hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes. "Why the umbrella?" Eric asked. "It's my protection from nature's cruelty." Brendan responded. He kept rubbing and scratching himself with his unoccupied hand, feeling as if bugs and other creepy crawlies were all over his skin. Cherry couldn't resist muttering a small giggle.

The next boat coming had… sparklers? "I guess Daryl welcomed himself…" Chris remarked. A guy with wavy gray hair was heroically standing on the side of the boat. "I, Total Drama's soon to be champion, am Daryl!" said the guy with extra charisma. He casually stepped off the boat with a tablet in hand. "Hello all! Don't hate me just because I'm going to win!" Daryl said. He wore a black polo, red tie, brown jeans, and black shoes. He surely, and quickly, became the first hated contestant on this season Total Drama.

"Finally, we have Irvan!" Chris announced. The final contestant had just arrived. He had black hair and eyes larger than usual. He stepped off the boat and instantly began studying Chris and the other campers, perhaps a bit too much… and too noticeably. He started to stare into Megan's eyes, and she started to blush. "Please move…" she whimpered.

"Great, now that we're all here," Chris began, "I'd like to separate you onto two different teams. The first team, the blue bananas, there will be Inhim, Ireland, Ariana, Irvan, Eric, and Riley." Ireland, Ariana, and Inhim cracked a grin when they heard Riley's name chosen for their team.

"On the other team, the Maniacal Monkeys, there will be Maya, Zackary, Daryl, Cherry, Megan, and Brendan." the other team seemed content with their members, excluding Daryl. The others found his over-confidence intoxicating. "Worry not team! With me there, we'll never lose!" Daryl shouted. The others seemed embarrassed.

**(A/N: And that's all the contestans! Remember, sharing your favorite 'might' lead to an amendment [A minor change in a document] in the elimination order I've set up! And tell your parents/children to read this because this is educational! Who else has the definition of amendment?)**

Commercial Break


	3. Episode 1, part 3 - Shocking Lasers

Chris had just re-explained the rules to the twelve contestants, putting extra exaggeration on the bit about the terrible drop of shame. The contestants whimpered in response, excluding Daryl, Maya, and Zackary. "I hear there's a 3 percent chance of death on a water slide!" Maya said, " I think that means there's a 36 percent chance of one of us getting brutally injured or dying!" Maya started to giggle, but Ariana was unsettled, she was much more rattled than the other contestants. "I-I need to use the bathroom!" She said, using the excuse to get away from the others.

When Ariana entered the bathroom, the first thing she saw was a camera. "Wh-What is this?!" she screamed. Everyone followed the sound of her high pitched voice, and most started complaining about how the camera was a breech of their privacy. "Look," Chris began, "This camera? It's for you to share secrets with viewers." Ariana tilted her head, "Ohhhh..." she said.

"Well, now that we've covered everything, let's begin our first challenge." Chris said. He lead everyone to the campgrounds where two cabins were waiting for them, though the whole area was covered in fog. "Ugh!" Brendan complained. "Hiding nature just makes it worse! How do we know when spiders are next to our feet, or when mosquitoes are sucking the life out of us?!" Daryl heroically laughed. "Ha! Why be afraid of said creatures when yours truly is here?!" Cherry rested her forehead into the palm oh her hand.

(Confessional with Cherry)

Cherry was rubbing her forehead with her right hand. "His overconfidence! It's killing me! Sacre Bleu!" she put her hand down and began to speak again. "No matter what, I know who I'm voting for if we lose."

(Back to the campground)

"Our very first challenge will be team Laser Tag!" Chris announced. Inhim pumped her fist into the air. "Yes! This is my thing!" she shouted. "The rules are simple," Chris began, "If you are shot two times in your chest gear, you are out. The first team to run out of players losses, and will be sending somebody down the drop of shame!" A plane dropped 12 vests and laser guns onto the ground. "So everyone, get suited up!" Ireland loudly sighed. "Omigherd," She complained as she put on her suit, "I freakin' hate Laser Tag. I wish I had a blog, so I could like, badmouth Laser Tag on it." Everyone finished getting prepared, and Chris was nowhere to be seen. His voice was heard over a megaphone, "You all have ten seconds to get ready!" he announced. He then commenced the countdown.

"10! 9!"8! Everyone ran into their team's corresponding cabin, except for Inhim and Daryl.

"7! 6! 5!" Inhim and Daryl aimed at each other with their weapons. "I'm going to enjoy this..." whispered Inhim to herself.

"4, 3, 2!" Everyone watched the two from inside the cabins.

"By the way!" Chris announced, "When you get hit, you get electrocuted! Begin!"

"Wait what?!" Daryl yelled. Inhim took the opportunity to shoot Daryl twice on his shoulder pad, and he looked as if he was tasered. "Woah!" Inhim said as she ran into her team's cabin. They watched as Daryl flailed around on the ground.

(In the confessional with Inhim)

"Ugh. I wasn't paying attention to what Chris was saying, only the countdown and the word 'begin'." Inhim rested her head in her elbows that were laying on the table. "Kinda feel bad for hurting Daryl... Though he had it coming."

(Back to Laser Tag)

The two teams began shooting at each other through the windows in the cabins. So far, Zackary had been hit once when he was doing work in the back of the cabin, and Eric had been hit once while he was trying to aim at someone to shoot. While Megan was about to shoot, Ariana came up with an idea. She closed the window and Megan's laser came right back at her. "Quick! Close it!" Brendan yelled! Megan quickly shut the window and the laser bounced off their window, hitting the Blue Banana's window on their open door, and the laser ricocheted off the window and the door, hitting one of the Blue Banana's member's each time until they ran out of lives and were all fidgeting on the floor. Some had just enough control over their bodies to glare at Ariana.

"S-s-s-sorry g-g-guy-s-s-s." She whimpered.

(Later at the elimination ceremony, Losers = Blue Bananas)

Everyone on the Blue Bananas team sitting on logs at night. The one member representing the other team was Megan. "Welcome to our very first elimination ceremony guys!" Chris ecstatically announced. "Today, are very first contestant will be departing from the island via the drop of shame." Ariana looked down at herself.

Chris held up a little cookie shaped like a palm tree. "These cookie," Chris began, "represents your safety. If you don't get one, you're out. Probably not coming back. EVER. So, shall we begin?"

"People safe are... Inhim. You were a boss in that challenge. Too bad you lost." Inhim stood up and grabbed a cookie.

(In the confessional with Inhim)

"That's the first time I'd lost a Laser Tag game... EVER. There is so much anger in my soul!"

(Back to the ceremony)

"And we have... Irvan and Riley!" Chris tossed to them their cookies.

"Next... Eric!" Eric jumped up and grabbed a cookie, just to fall on his face on his way back to his seat. His cookie? That's how it crumbled.

"Now we're down to Ireland and Ariana." Ireland gave a look to Ariana one eyebrow raised. Ariana closed her eyes, crossed her fingers, and whispered 'Please let me stay' to herself.

"The person leaving is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ariana."

Ireland stood up and ate the cookie. She broke off a piece and gave it to Ariana. "Just because you lost it for us doesn't mean we can't be friends." Ireland said. Ariana took the cookie, but Chris smacked it out of her hand and onto the floor. "Sorry! Non-losers only cookies!" Chris explained. "Now let me escort you to the drop of shame!"

Chris Ireland and Ariana were at the top of the drop of shame. "Bye Ireland..." Ariana said with watery eyes. Ireland opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Chris. "Nope! No time!" Chris announced as he shoved Ariana down the slide. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ariana shrieked as she rushed down the slide.

The next scene was Chris standing at the docks, "One contestant down, 11 to go. See who the next victim of the drop of shame will be on the next episode of Total Drama: Tropical Island!"

**(A/N: That's the first episode down, first contestant down the drop! At the end of each episode, there will be a recap of the elimination order.)**

**winner: ?**

**2\. ?**

**3\. ?**

**4\. ?**

**5\. ?**

**6\. ?**

**+? 7. ?**

**Merge 8. ?**

**9\. ?**

**10\. ?**

**11\. ?**

**12\. ?**

**13\. Ariana**


	4. Episode 2 - Awake-athon, the sequel!

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Tropical Island!" Chris announced as he moved a screen in front of the camera. "Here's a quick recap of what happened previously!" The screen showed the faces of the twelve contestants in order of their introduction, a little more time was used on Riley's face than the others'. The screen showed Daryl flailing on the floor after he'd been shot by Inhim in Laser Tag. The screen then showed the Blue Bananas twitching on the ground after Ariana's plan had went wrong. Finally, it cut to Ariana being shot down the drop of shame. "They'll be more drama like this in this very episode of Total Drama: Tropical Island!"

Irvan layed awake in bed inside the boy's cabin. The previous day, everyone got their turn complaining about the unsanitary cabins already. Brendan yawned, "You still awake down there, buddy?" The response was silence. "Irvan?" Brendan said. "I'm awake!" Irvan shouted with a jolt.

||Confessional with Irvan||

"So, I'm doing a little psychology *yawn* test on my- *yawn* self to see the outcome of *yawn* not getting any sleep." Irvan slouched over, "I'm not going to sleep... just *yawn*, relaxing my face..."

||End Confessional||

"What'cha doin'? Did you ever go to sleep?" Brendan inquired. Irvan yawned, "Nope. Doing a *yawn* test." Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a very loud _'thud'_. "Ow!" Eric yawned, he had fallen from the top bunk on to the dirty floor of the cabin. The loud thud had woken up everybody in the cabin. "Ugh! Do you have to be so loud? Handsome people need sleep!" Riley complained. Bryan empathetically responded with a "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake anybody up."

Chris loudly yelled into his megaphone, telling everyone to come outside."Ring, Ring, Ring, Campers!" Chris shouted. "Time for your second challenge!" Everyone's moans and groans could be heard from outside the cabins. Despite their drowsiness, the 11 remaining contestants departed from their mildly-warm beds to go outside and listen to Chris. "I know you're all excited for your next challenge," Chris began as the baggy eyed contestants glared at him for waking them up a 2:09 pm., "but I've a little feast in store for you!" The faces turned from angry to shocked when they heard this information. "Wait, real food? Or Chef Hatchet food?" Riley asked. "Follow me, and you'll see!" Chris announced has he began leading them to the Mess Hall. Once they got there, Chris kicked open the door so the tired teens would feast their eyes upon the bountiful feast they were about to eat. There was Turkey, tea, bananas, halibut, and more! The campers drooled, craving the appetizing food. "wait a minute..." Zackary said to himself.

||Confessional with Zackary||

Zackary was looking inside his school's health book and began reading. "Foods high in magnesium like bananas, halibut... Can make someone drowsy!" Zackary looked up at the camera and said, "Chris, you fiendish genius!"

||End Confessional||

The teens stuffed their food into their mouth holes, starving for something other than Chef's disgusting, possibly living, canned gruel. Zackary wasn't fooled by Chris' trickery though. He denied the opportunity to feast with the rest.

Soon, the food had vanished, all the contestants were no longer famished. "Now for the challenge!" Chris announced, "The awake-athon sequel! You'll be spending a while on the hill holding the drop of shame for a while, trying your hardest to stay conscious." Brendan shuttered, not wanting to spend anytime outside at all. "Are there at least tents?" Brendan asked. "There will be," Chris began putting hope into Brendan's heart, "Or should i say, there were going to be until you asked!" Brendan's hope was diminished as he realized he'd have to stay in nature for a while... A long while. Though, he didn't notice that some people were glaring at him for leading to the removal of their tents.

||On the Hill / 12 minutes later||

Cherry, Ireland, and Eric were sitting down watching the sunrise together, while Zackary and Inhim were jogging in place, trying to keep their bodies active. Riley doodled as Maya watched, until he saw Megan alone drawing in her notebook. Megan seemed to be the least interested in Riley and that kind of attracted him. Riley waltzed over to Megan and asked, "Do you like to draw too?" Megan looked down and blushed. "Yeah." She quietly responded. "May I see your artworks?" Riley asked as he tilted his head and gave a trusting smile. Megan hesitated but eventually handed over her notebook to Riley. He flipped to the first page where he saw Earth made up of butterflies painted different colors. On the next page, he saw a beautiful, glossy, yellow flower upon a light purple background. "These are amazing!" Riley said, causing Megan to blush and look away. There was a pause before he said, "and so are you." Megan's whole face turned red, completely surprised by Riley's words. Riley gave her a little kiss on her forehead before he walked away.

|| Thirty minutes later||

Ireland had fallen asleep first, as well as Inhim who just couldn't keep jogging. Megan quietly went to sleep, her body slouched over her notebook. Irvan was just barely clinging on to consciousness, as well as Eric and Brendan. Cherry and Eric grew drowsy, so they tried to begin an interesting conversation. "Okay Eric." Cherry said, "What's your favorite color?" After a yawn, Eric responded with a "Lime Green. What's yours?" Cherry looked up and thought about it, "I dunno," she said, "Maybe... Black and red?" Cherry turned back to Eric who was fast asleep in fetal position. Cherry giggled, yawned, then whispered to herself "You're kind of cute when your sleep..." before she passed out next to Eric.

||An hour later||

Maya had eventually fallen asleep, daydreaming about all the ways a human could die. Irvan was running around in a vain attempt to stay awake, but passed out into a deep sleep. Despite him hating his surroundings and not trusting nature, Brendan couldn't resist Mr. Sandman's magical sand in his eyes and went unconscious. Then, even Zackary passed out, despite the fact the he didn't partake in the, oh so tempting, food. It was now between Riley who was looking in Megan's art, and Daryl who was loudly practicing a victory speech for when he won this season.

||The next day||

Daryl was now perfectly reciting his victory speech, though he kept yawning here and there. Riley, on the other hand, was making his own art in a sketchbook. Both looked determined for victory, until it happened. The challenge was won! The loser was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daryl. Riley's team cheered for him as he finally got some shut-eye. "Sorry Maniacal Monkeys," Chris announced, "But you'll have to be sending someone home." The team sighed in response.

||Later at the Ceremony, Losers = Maniacal Monkeys||

The Maniacal Monkeys were on the edge of their seats. With them was an unconscious Riley that represented the vote of the Blue Bananas. "So you guys know how this works, right? I'll just get started." Chris said. "Our first safe person is Cherry." Chris tossed to her a cookie which she ate.  
"Then Maya and Megan!" The two walked up to claim their well deserved cookies.  
"Zackary." Chris said. Zackary put his books aside to get a cookie. The last two were now fearful, for their future on the island, they were truly scared.  
"This finally cookie," Chris began, "It COULD go to you Daryl, I mean, how is Brendan going to survive on this island when he's afraid of it? But, it could go to you, Brendan. Daryl's personality is truly _just the worst_. So... this last cookie... It goes too..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Brendan" Daryl stood up and began screaming. "WHAT!? I'M THE BEST ONE HERE, AND YOU'RE VOTING ME OFF?! HOW DARE YOU! I ALMOST WON FOR THIS TEAM! I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS!" Daryl stormed off after Chris who was patiently (and happily) waiting at the drop of shame. "Any last words?" Chris asked. "Actually, Yea-" Daryl said, but was interrupted by Chris who said, "That's unfortunate!" before he shoved him down the drop of shame who shrieked as he descended down the drop. "That's two down, ten to go!" Chris announced. "See ya next time on Total Drama!"

**A/N: Should the next person added at the merge be a Total Drama Island canon character, a character who was eliminated on this island, or a brand new character? Say which in the reviews!**

**Should I make an opening theme?**

**Elimination order so Far,**

**Winner:**

**2:**

**3:**

**4:**

**5:**

**6:**

**(+ ?) 7:**

**(Merge) 8:**

**9:**

**11:**

**12:**

**13:**


	5. Episode 3 - Rivals for Eva!

"It's episode 3 of Total Drama, and It's our best episode so far!" Announced the brightly grinning host, Chris McLean, "But, before we get to this episode, let's start with our regular recap!"

Chris moved to the side as two interns pulled the screen forward to the camera. The first scene was of many contestants falling asleep in the "Awake-athon" sequel, then the final two (Riley and Daryl) in a baggy-eyed stare down. Lastly, Daryl being shoved down the drop of shame for having such an annoying personality.

"So," Chris began, "goodbye and good riddance to Daryl. Stay tuned for this next episode of Total Drama: Tropical Island's drama!"

Cherry woke up to the sound of shattering glass and a rock almost hitting her on the forehead. With the rock, was a note to come outside. Reluctantly, she did so, and she found Zackary waiting for her. "Can I help you?" she yawned, slightly grouchy.

"Salut. Desole d'interrompre votre sommeil, mais je voulais demander une favuer." Zackary slowly responded in French.

"Quoi? Tu Parles Francais?" Cherry asked, bewildered.

"Je, ai pris une classe. Une classe que je suis tomber en ce moment! Pourriez-vous etre mon tuteur, peut-etre?" Zackary said, slowing down as he progressed with his words.

"Sure." Cherry said, slightly delighted. "This school starts tomorrow in the morning."

The two grinned as Cherry skipped back into the girls' cabin, where she was surprised by a waiting Maya. "So," Maya began, "What'cha talk about? I know it wasn't death, because I know how to say it in 34 different languages, and I didn't hear the word 'Mort' in that conversation."

Cherry was slightly disturbed that A, Maya was eavesdropping, B, she might really know the word 'death' in multiple languages, and C, she had a crazed look in her eyes as she hung up-side down from her bunk. "Uh..." Cherry started, "He wants me to be his French tutor."

"Ohh... Okay!" Maya said, "Want a soda?"

"Sure... I guess..." Cherry said as Maya dropped a nice cold can of soda into her hand, "Not to be rude or anything, but there are a lot of cans on your bed."

Maya giggled, "That's because I drank, like, a bunch last night. I was sooo thirsty. I don't remember if I went to sleep last night!"

It was now 8:00 AM, and the 10 campers were together eating Chef's slop in the Mess Hall. Maya had her face in her food, suffering from a severe case of sugar crash (Oh no!). "Is she okay?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah. She just didn't go to bed last night." answered Cherry.

After Cherry finished her sentence, Chris barged in through the door. "Good morning campers!" Chris yelled through the megaphone, "Today, you can stay in the Mess Hall if you'd like. This day's challenge, or series of challenges, is called Rivals!"

Inhim grinned, "Oh! I've heard of this!" She yelled.

"Okay! I don't care!" Chris responded, slightly embarrassing him. "The rules are simple, the teams are going to take turns choosing a member from the enemy team to play through a challenge! Once a team fails to complete two challenges, they are disqualified, okay?"

Nobody had any questions or objections. "Monkeys, since I know you're missing Daryl ever so much, you can choose your victim first! Let's let... Maya choose the final decision!"

Chris' voice woke up Maya and she began spitting out random words. "Ice Cream! Mort! Freddy's! Inhim!", she shouted.

"Well, there we have it. Inhim, let me take you to your challenge!" Chris announced.

Inhim, Eric, and Megan followed Chris out the Mess Hall to an open field. Inhim began jogging in place, "so... What do I gotta do?" she asked.

Chris ignored her and pressed a red button on a remote, leading to the appearance of three chairs for Eric, Chris, and Megan. Under Inhim, a boxing ring rose up... Carrying two bears. "No... Way..." Inhim whimpered.

The four returned to the mess hall, Inhim in tattered clothing and with cuts all over her body. She glared at a fast asleep Maya. "Inhim, your choi-" Chris began, but Inhim gave a hasty response.

"Maya" She said as she gritted her teeth.

"Oh my gooosh! Whaaaaat?!" Maya whined, now back to the realm of the conscious people. She clearly had no clue what was happening.

30 Minutes passed, and Maya was covered in oil from a bomb defusal that went wrong. Maya shot a glare to Inhim and screamed the word, "HER!"

After 20 minutes, Inhim returned soggy and covered in bruises. "You know who!" Inhim yelled at Chris.

Maya came back in 15 minutes, a sign of failure all over her dace. She returned with burn marks all over her. "Inhim," Chris began, "Since Maya did not completely run through the hall of fire, you may resele-"

"DO HER! AGAIN!" Inhim barked.

"okay then!" Chris said as he walked back outside with an unhappy Maya.

However, just before leaving the room completely, Maya flipped off Inhim.

(Confessional)

"What is her problem?!" Inhim yelled, " She freakin' started it! That # $&amp;$#^!#!" She needs to calm down!"

(End of Confessional)

25 minutes later, Chris, Maya, and Eric returned. "Sorry Maniacal Monkeys," Chris announced, "But, since Maya failed to carry the 108 pound sack of potatoes up the Island's tallest tree in 18 minutes, your group is losing one person tonight!"

Three completely different sounds were heard, Whining from the Maniacal Monkeys, Cheering from the Blue Bananas, and Jeering from Inhim.

Later that night, the monkeys were voting off a team member with the company of Irvan. Chris began reading off the names of the contestants that would have another day on the island. "Cherry and Megan, you are safe (even though you did absolutely nothing.)"

The two took it as a hollow victory and accepted their cookies from Chris. "Next... Brendan." Chris announced.

It was down to Zackary and Maya. "Zackary, you're constantly doing school work and rarely even paying attention to what's happening. Maya, your silly rivalry lead to the end of a member's stay on this island. That person being...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zackary"

"WHAT?!" Zackary, Cherry, and Maya gasped.

"N-N-No! Not now! Not yet!" Zackary complained. "I still have so much stuff to do!"

Chris shrugged. "Sorry 'bout it! Wait, I'm not!"

While Zackary was frozen in shock, Chef and an intern carried him over to the DoS (Drop of Shame) and dropped him down the slide. "That's 3 down, and 9 to go! See what's next to come on Total Drama: Tropical Island!" Chris announced to the camera before he began whispering. "Nice job chef! No final words for that guy! Way to break his contract!"

**(A/N: Sorry for being so inactive recently with this story. I got pretty caught up in school work and other stories on this website. Further chapters may still be delayed, but as an apology, I have a present. Comment the name of whoever you'd like to be eliminated from the island. The nominated person going home will be randomly selected from the comments. Ciao! Oh! BTW: Google translate might not translate French very well! Bye for reals now!)**


End file.
